Hero
by Calico Neko
Summary: Okamura is the gorilla captain for his teammates, but for a kid named Kuroko, Okamura is more than that. (Yosen! Okamura, Child! Kuroko, Teacher! Furihata}


They always call me gorilla, chinrilla. Shit! Do they know I hate those nicknames? I have a name, damnit, and it's Okamura Kenichi! Once again, Okamura! How many times should I repeat that, huh?!

Don't blame me if I have this face, but don't blame on my parents too, because I'll rip your head into parts. I never want to have this spooky face, a face that can make a dog whining, a baby crying, a snail running.

Sigh... I want someone to give me a better nickname. Even hulk is fine, because he becomes a hero in the ending. Just one time, I want someone say thank you to me.

Dear Lord, please grant this antique wishes. Amen...

**.**

**.**

**KuroBasu ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Hero © ****Calico Neko**

**The side story of Furihata's ****D****ays ****C****are (I think)**

**.**

**.**

It was a hot day, a goddam too hot day. This kind of situation was the worst for someone like Okamura who had a lot muscle (and fat) beneath his tan skin. His handkerchief had become drenched already. Couldn't be helped, big built, big sweat, could make a pond for fish.

Okamura, who had a lonely street ball, only accompanied by his cute little turtle, walked to the near fending machine to buy a fresh lemon juice. When he wanted to insert the penny, it was slipped from his fingers and rolling down into the pit of the fending machine.

"Tsk!" grumbled the gori-, I mean Okamura, the 'feared' Captain from Yosen.

He bent down, searching for his coin. But big built would have big arm and hand. He couldn't reach it.

Another grumble came from him mouth.

"_Nii-san_, I can help you."

"KYAA!"

Not a so manly screaming. As he pointed onto the ghostly tiny figure beside him, Okamura shakily questioned, "Who... who... are you, Kid? What... who..."

Okamura never knew he could be scared toward a little boy whom he didn't know yet if he's an astral thing or a human, or a lost puppy. Just look at his eyes! Those aqua colored eyes were saying "Please pet me...", or so.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I'm thirsty," said the boy as he collapsed right into Okamura's muscled arm.

.

.

Slurp. Slurp. Slurp.

Okamura felt really tired. He only played street ball for one hour, but this boy, who was stated himself as Kuroko Tetsuya, calmly sat on Okamura's lap while drinking a fresh vanilla milk. The boy had freshened after Okamura buying him a vanilla milk from the nearest_ konbini_. If he could guess, the boy couldn't bear the heat.

"Hey, Kid..." the said boy raised his head up, showing his innocent face. The shadow of the trees above them was making the kid's face became cuter. Okamura almost squealed, but he held it. He remembered he made several kids crying in agony when he's smiling.

"Hm... _eto_..." Okamura blushed. He was never being viewed by an intense look like that. He cleared his throat just to hide his shyness. "Why are you alone? Where is your mom? Or dad?"

"They are working," said Kuroko as he slurped the last drop of his milk. "_Nii-san_, it's empty. Buy me one."

Okamura sighed, not to mention a kindergarten child could order him like that. "Sorry, Kid, my wallet is empty." He lied. Okamura just didn't want to walk under the king of day. "So, you're alone, huh?" A leaves fell to the boy head and Okamura grabbed it, just to meet with a soft and silk texture of his teal hair.

"I'm not alone. I was playing hide and seek with Kise-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_, Akashi-_kun_, Murasakibara-_kun_, Midorima-_kun_, Momoi-_san_, Haizaki-_kun_, Nijimura-_kun_, and Furihata-_kun-sensei_. I hid behind a tree, but I think they forgot about me. I looked for them and I couldn't find anyone." After saying that, Kuroko yawned wide as he leaned his back to Okamura's chest.

And now Okamura felt kind of sorry for him. Being forgotten like that, moreover for a kid like him.

"And why were you wondering around like that, Kid? What if someone kidnapped you? What if I'm a bad person?"

Well, Okamura had (kind of) accustomed with those topics, saying him as a gorilla, chinrilla, gangster, monster. So when Kuroko was saying the opposite and a new topic, Okamura almost cried.

"Furihata-_kun-sensei_ said we shouldn't talk to strangers, but I know _Nii-san_ is a good person. You bought me vanilla milk too."

What an innocent answer that almost made the giant captain hug the kid. Yes, Okamura just realized, Kuroko wasn't screaming or crying like other kids. He approached him as if nothing would happen. He was not scared seeing this Gorilla _Nii-san_.

Just when Okamura blushed hard again, thanks to Kuroko's nice talk, he could hear a voice, yelling Kuroko's name and combined with a coughing sound.

"Kuroko-_kun_! Kuroko-_kun_! Where are you? Please come out! Oh my God, where are you?"

"Ah, that's Furihata-_kun-sensei_," said Kuroko as he climbed down from Okamura's lap.

Turning his head toward the source of voice, Okamura met with a sweaty boy who wore a pink apron and a lot of pink ribbon on his brown hair. If he could guess, the teenager was around 16 or so.

"Huh, is that his Furihata-_kun-sensei_? He's more like a tortured baby sitter for me."

The teacher sat on his knees as he reached out his arms toward Kuroko who ran at him. That would be a nice scene if only Kuroko didn't pinch his teacher's cheek.

"Furihata-_kun-sensei_ is late," pouted Kuroko as Furihata was carrying him up.

"I'm sorry, Kuroko-_kun_. We'd search you everywhere, but you always won every time we played hide and seek. I'd to bring the others to school first. Don't you feel bad if the others sick because of the heat?" Kuroko nodded and his teacher smiled. "I'll treat you vanilla shake, ok?"

For the first time since Furihata became his teacher, Kuroko said no. "That _Nii-__s__an_ had bought me vanilla milk."

Furihata averted his eyes just to find a gigantic person that he had ever met. From Furihata's point of view, and a lot of parents would have the same opinion too, that person wasn't really a person. He's more than that.

"Oh my God..." whispered him. His embrace for one of his students was tightening. "Kuroko-_kun_, he- he's not-"

"_Nii-san_ is a good person!" Kuroko never yelled. He always was a nice kid around his barbaric friends. "_Nii-san_ bought me vanilla milk after I fainted!" And now Furihata who wanted to faint.

Collecting his voice and strength to speak, the almost crying Furihata-_kun-sensei_ said, "Thank you for helping Kuroko-_kun_. If-if Kuroko-_kun_ said you're a good person, then you are a good person. Kuroko-_kun_ is having a nice intinct. Oh, and I am Furihata Kouki, I'm Kuroko-_kun_'s teacher for this week. Maybe sometimes you want to visit us, hm.. _eto_..."

Knowing what that meant, Okamura opened his mouth to tell his name, just to being cut with Kuroko's sudden voice.

"It's Hero _nii-san_. _Nii-san_'s name is Hero."

"Oh," said the perplexed Furihata. "Once again, thank you for your help, Hero-_kun_."

As Kuroko and Furihata came back to Teiko Kindergarten (Kuroko waved at Okamura while saying "Bye-bye, Hero _Nii-san_), Okamura tried his best for not crying in public. Somebody would call a police if he did one.

As snot was almost rolling down, Okamura whispered, "Hero... is my new nickname."

.

.

But he was still Gorilla captain for his teammates.

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't decide if I should write an Okamura x Kuroko or Chinrilla x Chihuahua, so I put those 3 in 1. Don't ask me about the hints, they just happen in my head. Thank you so much for reading. Feedback please!


End file.
